luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Pip
Phillip, more commonly known as Pip, is a playable character from Luminous Arc 2: Will. Aspiring to be a wizard, he is the younger brother of Potpourri. Background 12 year old, Pip is the younger brother of the Verdure Witch Pop. Together they live at the Lian Tree House. He is an excellent chef and is usually found cooking crab food for Pop. When Pip was younger he met Miss Dia. At one point, he and Pop went to a crab buffet restaurant and destroyed their business as Pop ate everything. Involvement Joining the Party Pip, while fighting crabs at Azul Forest, he is attacked a Beast Fiend. Roland and company, see him in danger and saves him. He is in awe of Roland and requests to become his disciple, calling him Master Roland. After returning to Pop, he introduces his guests to her. When asked to join the party and fight Fatima, Pop staunchly refuses, stating that magic should not be used for harm. Pip rebuttals her statement, stating that more people would be in danger if the Shadow Frost Witch is not stopped. Sticking for what he believes in, he courageously announces that he is leaving with the party, but not before cooking her favorite crab dishes for her. After Pip left Lian Tree Castle, Pop secretly tailed them to the Calzard Region. Finding Luna After meeting Captain Ritcher in the Hemill Ruins, Pip poured some tea for the party and told them that the tea was from the excellent water quality surrounding Hemill Ruins. Realizing the importance of high quality water for Luna, they head for Mistia as there were also sightings of her there. Upon defeating Josie at Hemill Ruins and the Rosetta Rosso at Mistia, they find Luna at the Lago Springs only for the Enigmatron to be taken away by Fatima. Sir Steven arrives later to hear the truth about Graned from Dia. Graned At the Rev Magic Academy, Pip is shocked as he discovered the truth about Master Mattias's fate and that he had become corrupted. Eavesdropping the conversation, Pop refused to believe that the previous Verdure Witch broke the laws to save the world. Pop once again refuses Dia's offer to join the party and instead agrees to fight the party. Despite losing the battle, she stubbornly refuses to fight for the sake of the world and leaves in a tantrum. Pip apologizes for her sister's actions. At Graned, Pip battles an army of Golems and Josie. He witnesses the return of Mattias and when Steven is about to die, Pip desperately attempts to heal his wounds though to no avail. Travelling to Steven's hometown, Farham, he helps find flowers for Steven's grave and soon engages the Beast Fiends in that area. Combating Mattias In Carnava, Pip fights off some more Beast Fiends. Fatima and Josie are present. They propose for the witches to join them including Pop who has been secretly trailing the party. With Pop also dismissing their offer, Fatima shoots a spell at Roland, only for Pip to move into protect Roland, taking the hit instead. Pop is enraged and agrees to join the party, fighting off Fatima in the process. At the Lapis Factory, Pip along with Rina and Roland attempt to find a depressed Althea after she was verbally struck by a blunt Pop. Personality Despite being raised with Pop (or by Pop), Pip is polite to those he meets. He constantly seeks to be of assistance to his friends in any way, as shown when he constantly makes tea and water for the party, often for Luna. No complaints can be heard as he does tedious chores for Pops, most notably hunting and cooking crabs. Whenever Pop offends the party, Pip always apologizes for her mistakes. Because of his kind nature, he is on friendly terms with all members of the party. He possessing a friendly relationship with most if not all the party members, often offering to make some tea for them. Because Roland saved him from a beast fiend, Pip is extremely grateful and is awe of Roland’s strength and compassion. He address Roland as ‘Master Roland’ and is incredibly loyal to him. When the party had to retreat from Arthania, Pip was adamant about staying by Roland’s side only to eventually be persuaded by Rasche. As revealed in a spa conversation, Pip admires Roland’s built and dreams to become a well-built wizard. Whenever he is praised by anyone, Pip is very pleased. In a similar fashion to Roland, he admires Steven referring to him as ‘Grand Master’. Pip is willing to stand for what he believes is right, a trait that had originally put her at odds with Pop. While Pop believed that magic should only be used to protect and never to harm, Pip rebutted her statement, believing that more suffering will be caused if the Shadow Frost Witch is not stopped. Like Rina, Pip is an ice-cream lover. He manages to eat all 128 flavors of the ice cream at the ice cream parlor in Mistia. Later in the game, the selection grows to 257 flavors (which is 2 times the initial plus 1), having the 257th flavor "Crab Dream" Stats and Abilities Gameplay During the time in which Pip joined the party, he is one of the faster character (AO 40) making his healing very helpful. All of his skills are healing spells, Cure being the first healing spell that you will get in the game. Once he reaches LV 27, he will learn his most powerful spell, Regen Mass which can be casted on 5 targets, allowing the targets to regain 100 HP for a few turns. While his magic is decent, it is lower than most of the witches. To increase both his magic and resistance, equip him with Witch Heart, Oracle Heart or Wizard Heart, depending on which point of the game he is used. Pip also has a reasonable attack stat and good defense so one can exploit this by giving him "Spirit" Lapis to allow Pip to deals damage in the front line battle as well. If used as a front line character, try to improve his technique since he has low tech compared to other characters. Keep in mind, his offense use is slightly hindered by his low movement (move 3, jump 2). Compared to fellow healer, Luna. Pip is faster and has more HP and defense while Luna has more powerful healing spells and some water-elemental spells for offense as well as more resistance. Still, by combining both of their abilities they can support the party without fail. Keep in mind that Pip's Flash Drive isn't physical based and can only targets one enemy at time compare to fellow non-element mage Alice, who can targets up to 3 enemies at once. Arts Flash Drives Note: Pip's FD is not physical based. Gallery Hyperpip.png|Pip after finishing 128 flavors of ice cream in Mistia Pipfdripped.png|Pip's Flash Drive, Good Show! Pip´s Final Intermission.png|Pip´s Final Intermission Pipswimsuit.png|Pip in his bathsuit Quotes Beginning of turn *''At your service'' (3/3 HP) *''You can do it, Pip! (2/3 HP)'' *''I think I can manage it (1/3 HP)'' Using arts/items *"You can count on me!" *"Cheer up everyone!" *"I'll aid you friends!" Taking damage *"Master Roland, help!" *"How dare you!" *"I say!" Physical attack *"Here I come!" *"Have at you!" Dieing *"I'm sorry, Everyone." Trivia * During the battle that you rescue Pip, when Pip is injured, he will exclaim "Master Roland, help!", even though he has not met Roland at that point. * Pip's hat has earth elemental emblem, suggesting that he studies Earth Magic. * Tied with Yu, Pip is the youngest playable character whose age is known in the Luminous Arc Series. * Coincidentally, Pip's title for Roland, 'Master' is something that Roland eventually becomes. See also External links Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Navigation Category:Male Category:Non-Element